Leo's Cousin
by Artemis's Daughter 01
Summary: Ally Dooley is the cousin of Leo Dooley. She was sent to her cousin's house for the school year by her parents who believed that she was becoming to much of a "city girl" and was starting to become something she shouldn't be. But when she's thrown into the family of bionics she finds herself having the time of her life, and she also finds herself falling for someone as well


**Ok so this is a story that I was asked to write a long time ago and I looked it over and decided that it was just not going well. So I revised it, had some people look over it, and I think it's a lot better now. This story was asked to be written by a different person on this site and if any of you want me to do the same for you then I would be happy to do it. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! at the end too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Lab Rats except for the characters or plots that I add to the story.**

My name is Ally Dooley, and I know what you must be thinking right about now, oh great, so now Leo has a sister, this is only going to end in complete disaster. Well, that's not true for two reasons, number one, I'm not Leo's sister I'm his cousin, and the second reason is that I'm not as reckless as Leo. I might like to play video games, pull pranks, and goof around as much as Leo, but I'm not as reckless as him. That's for sure. But you might also be wondering why I'm talking to you right now, telling you who I am and who I'm related to, well, I have an answer for that, and the reason is that I'm actually moving in with my cousin. Yep, I'm moving in with none other than Leo Dooley, now that should have caught your attention.

You see, my parents decided that I needed to get out of the city and go somewhere that's not as, busy. Well, in my opinion I was perfectly happy with where I was, and I really didn't want to move to Mission Creek to live with my Aunt and cousin. But of course my parents just had to pull the, I'm older than you so you do what I say, trick. So I was basically forced to go along with this.

There are some good things to moving in with them though, one, his new step dad is filth rich, two, Tasha makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the entire world, and three, his new step dad is filthy rich (And I meant to say that last one twice) So I guess I can live through this next school year without suffering too much.

There I was, standing at their front door, my parents all the way back home where they were probably celebrating my departure, and I was already nervous. I hadn't seen my cousin Leo since we were both twelve and still played Donkey Kong on our game boy's, so you guess why I was a bit nervous to see him again. But I sucked up the courage and knocked on the door despite my fear. I heard mufled voices come from inside and suddenly a man with spiked up black hair and intelligent looking eyes opened the door.

"We don't want any of your cookies, so don't even say it." He said before attempting to close the door, but right before he was about to close it completely I caught sight of my cousin and aunt and stopped the door with my foot. "I said we don't want any cookies." He said, this time a bit more annoyed that I hadn't gone away yet, but I really didn't care about him.

"Hey Dooley." I said, and my cousin snapped his head my way, "Still into Donkey Kong?" I asked, and his face lit up in a huge smile, and I'm pretty sure that my face was an exact replica of his. He jumped off the stool he was sitting on and started running towards me. I stepped a few feet inside the door so I wouldn't face plant on the concrete outside if he knocked me down and squeeled as he picked me up in a huge hug.

"ALLY!" He shouted while spinning me around in a circle, "I can't believe your here, I haven't seen you in years." He said excitedly, I just raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a small laugh before saying what I was waiting for him to say, "I mean, it's great to see you." He said.

"It's great to see you to Leo." I said while giving him a one armed hug. I was only about an inch taller than him, and his skin was darker than mine, but other than that I had the same brown eyes as him and my hair was the same color as his, but mine was shoulder length and had a slight curl to it. So if you saw us together for the first time you would think we were brother and sister, and that has actually happened before. "So, how's your new billion dollar life working our for you?" I asked.

"Awesome, Big D, can I please introduce her to Adam, Bree and Chase?" He asked, and the man I first met looked at him with a worried expression on his face, "Come on, she's just as devious as me, and she's probably three times smarter than me, so she's bound to find out eventually." He said.

"Fine, take her down to the lab, it was nice to meet you Ally." He said, "And sorry about the whole cookies thing, those girls have been chasing me around for the last two weeks trying to sell me those devil cookies." He said before walking away, I just raised an eyebrow at him before following Leo down one of the hallways.

"Are you ready to get the surprise of a life time?" He asked, me I just nodded slowly, not sure if this was one of his pranks, and I should be extremely nervous. "Awesome, now, don't freak out at first, and don't scream, you'll hurt Chase's ears." He said, I just stared at him, really confused at what he just said, but he just waved it off and pressed a button on the wall.

The wall morphed into the entrane to an elevator and I gasped at how cool it was, I had read about Davenport's morphing wall invention, but I had never actually seen one. Leo led me into the elevator and pressed the unmarked button at the bottom of the control panel. At first nothing happened, but then I felt a jolt and suddenly we were shooting down like a rocket. I wasn't necessarily scared at the speed, just surprised.

"Ok, you're about to meet the coolest people int he history of cool people, are you sure you're ready." He asked.

"Leo, just open the door and show me what you're so excited about." I said with smirk on my face. He just sighed before walking out of the elevator, after the doors had opened of course, and leading me into a different section of the floor. There was lab equiptment all around me and some of the wierdest inventions as well, I was seriously freaking out just over how cool this place was. "Whoa, you're dad's Batman!" I said excitedly.

"No, but these guys are even cooler than Batman." He said while leading me into the next room. I didn't get a chance to ask another question before I saw someone flying right towards me. I ducked in order not to get beaned in the head and just popped my head up after the person had passed over. When I saw who it was I was a little shocked. It was a boy only a few inches taller than me with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes, but he couldn't have been more than a year older than me. "Adam, how many times have I told you not to throw Chase across the room when we have guests." Leo said while pointing at me.

"Sorry." Someone said from behind me, I was currently looking at where the flying boy was now lying on the ground, I spun around to see the tallest kid I had ever seen before. He had black hair that was styled just right, and the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen, he was a whole lot taller than me with a nice build to him. I had to say, this guy was hot! "Who's the girl?" He asked while looking at me, "And why is she down in the lab?" He continued.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, this is Ally, my cousin." He said while pointing to each of the kids for me and then pointing at me for them. The other person he had pointed at was a girl around my age with brown hair that was curled like mine and brown eyes that were somewhere in between the two boys' colors. "And she can know about you guys since she's going to be living with us for the school year." He said.

"Yep." I confirmed with a small smile, "So Leo, what was the oh so special thing you wanted to show me, because if it's better than your new dad possibly being Batman I want to know." I said, he just raised his hands in defense and waved the three kids over.

"Um, Bree, you go first." He said, and the girl only had to nod before speeding around us as fast as a jet plane. Whoa, what were these people, "Chase you can go next since your powers aren't all that special." He said, I just swatted him on the shoulder, I might not know these guys that well, but he was just being a jerk right now.

"Whatever Leo." Chase said, he raised his hand and a blue forcefield surrounded him. Then he shrunk it down so it fit in his hand and launched it at a near by training dummy. "You're up Adam." He said.

"Ok." He said before coming over to me, I backed up a few feet and looked up at him with a confused look on my face, "Oh relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said before placing one hand on the back of my coat. I just grabbed on to the sides of my coat as he lifted me up off the ground so I wouldn't fall out of it and have my face crash into the ground.

"Whoa, you're freaking strong." I said as he put me down on the ground, he just gave a cheeky smile down at me and I smiled right back. "So you have a bunch of super heroes living in your basement?" I asked while turning to Leo, he only responded by nodding yes, "That is so cool, I honestly have the coolest cousin ever!" I shouted while giving him another bone crushing hug.

**So I hope you guys liked this and as I said before, this story was submitted by a different person on this site and if you ever want me to do the same for you then don't be afraid to ask. And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
